Witches
A witch is a person who is learned in Witchcraft. A witch could be either female or male, as they connected with the elements and forces of nature in order to practice sorcery. History Humans who practice magic are called "witches." The origin of witchcraft remains unknown; however, it is known that witches have existed for many centuries, passing down their knowledge and skills through generations of family lines. Contrary to popular belief, not all witches receive their magic from demons, nor do they worship the devil. Some witches, such as Wiccans, receive their power from nature and may practice witchcraft however they see fit. Magic Magic is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic can often be split into black and white, though depending on the situation, may also be neutral. All creatures (both human and non-human) are connected to this power and may access it through practice and training. Whilst everyone has the ability to cast spells and perform other feats of magic, witches generally have more knowledge over the mystical energy and supernatural forces that permeates the entire universe. Black Magic Black Magic (or Dark Magic) is a form of sorcery that draws on malevolent energy, and may be used for negative purposes (e.g. to cause destruction or misfortune, to injure or kill, or for the profit of oneself rather than for the benefit of others.) In popular usage, the term "black magic" is often used to describe any form of sorcery that is used negatively. (Note: Black magic is commonly, but not always, practiced by malevolent witches who received their power from demons.) White Magic White Magic (or Bright Magic) is a form of sorcery that draws on benevolent powers, and may be used for positive purposes that deliberately causes help in some way (e.g. to cure or protect, to improve or restore, or for the benefit of others rather than for the profit of oneself.) In popular usage, the term "white magic" is often used to describe any form of sorcery that is used positively. (Note: White magic is commonly, but not always, practiced by benevolent witches who receive their power from nature.) Wicca Wicca is a religion whose adherents are alternatively called Wiccans. By contrast, traditional witchcraft is not a religion, but a universal magical practice that transcends any religious belief or lack thereof. While Wiccans generally acknowledge and revere a pantheon of gods and goddesses, traditional witches may belong to any religion or none, they may believe in a God or gods or they may be atheists. Wicca is an earth-centered, polytheistic religion, where the adherents are extremely conscious of their one "law" called the Wiccan Rede which advises them to "Harm None". Witchcraft Witchcraft is a practice of magic that encompasses many different types of activities including astrology, divination, spell casting, and spirit communication. It includes the practices of many cultures, nations and religions as well as many books and writings from ancient times. Depending upon the individual, some witches practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Shamanism, Voodoo, Wicca, or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures all around the world. Although the majority of witches are portrayed as being spiritual human beings who use their powers for healing and protection spells. However, it has been proven that not all witches are benevolent and are capable of practicing magic for malevolent deeds. Coven A coven is a community of witches who commonly gather together for celebrations of holidays, ceremonies of worship, practices of witchcraft, honoring the gods, and more. While the number of witches in a coven may vary, it appears that any meeting of three or more witches can be considered a coven. Nevertheless, all covens must have at least one or two leaders, known as the High Priest and/or High Priestess. These witches are accountable for a number a different responsibilities, such as creating the laws of their coven that every member must abide. While some covens have only a few laws. Power The power of a witch is not only dependent on the source of their magic, but also on their knowledge and training in witchcraft. For example, although witches who obtain their power from demons (Borrowers) are generally more powerful than witches who obtain their power from nature (Wiccan), if a witch does not have much experience in witchcraft, they can be easily subdued. Some powerful witches can overpower other supernatural creatures such as Demigod. Magic Powers Basic Powers The basic powers of every witch include: * Channeling: '''The act of drawing extra forms of energy from external forces. * '''Spell Casting: '''The act of changing and controlling events through the use of incantations and more. * '''Potion Brewing: The act of brewing and concocting magical potions. Other Powers With years of practice and training, witches may develop other powers that include: * Astral Projection: '''The power to project the astral body from outside of the physical body in order to travel from one location to another. * '''Aura Reading: The power to perceive energy fields surrounding various people, places and things. * Divination: The act of divining, or predicting, future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. ** Astrology: The practice of divination through observation of the Moon, Sun, and other planets in the belief that their positions affect human behavior. ** Cartomancy: The practice of divination through the use of tarot cards. ** Clairvoyance: The practice of divination through the perception of emotions, objects, people, or physical phenomena. ** Intuition: The practice of divination through the use of instinctive knowledge. ** Palmistry: The practice of divination based off the features indicated on the human palm. ** Premonitions: The practice of divination through the observation and study of dreams. ** Psychometry: The practice of divination through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. ** Rune Reading: The practice of divination based off the positions and symbols of runic stones. ** Scrying: The practice of divination through crystal-gazing or other forms of fortune tells. ** Tassomancy: The practice of divination based off the positions and symbols of tea leaves. * Elemental Control: The power to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire and water. ** Aerokinesis: The power to control and manipulate the element of air. ** Geokinesis: The power to control and manipulate the element of earth. ** Hydrokinesis: The power to control and manipulate the element of water. ** Pyrokinesis: The power to control and manipulate the element of fire. * Empathy: The power to identify the emotional feelings of another person. * Levitation: '''The power to float or rise the physical body within midair through mental influence. * '''Longevity: The power to live hundreds (possibly thousands) of years while maintaining a beautiful and youthful appearance. * Mind Control: The power to control and manipulate the behavior and thoughts of another living creature. * Shape-shifting: The act of changing and transforming the physical body into the form of another. * Telekinesis: The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. * Telepathy: The power to hear the thoughts and read the minds of another person. * Teleportation: The act of disappearing from one location and instantly reappearing in another location through supernatural means. Tools * Amulets: Blessed objects that are commonly used to protect the wearer from external harm. * Athames: A ceremonial dagger with a double-edged blade that is commonly used to direct energy. * Books of Shadows: A personal grimoire that is documented with magical recipes, rituals, and spells. * Candles: Block of solid wax with embedded wicks that are commonly lit to amplify a witch’s spell. * Cauldrons: Large metal pots that are commonly used to hold the ingredients for elixirs and potions. * Herbs: Earthly plants that are commonly used as ingredients for brewing and concocting paranormal potions. * Stones: Various minerals and stones that are occasionally used as ingredients for brewing and concocting paranormal potions. Weaknesses * Magic: '''Although most witches have been known to cast protection spells upon themselves, some witches are still susceptible to magical influences. * '''Mortality: Based off the fact that witches are still human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.). Category:Witch Category:Sorcerer Category:Sorceress Category:Mortals